


A Book to Cure Boredom

by cinnaviin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Roommates, Thanatos just loves books, Zagreus doesn't (until now), Zagreus is just bored out of his mind, running out of tags LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnaviin/pseuds/cinnaviin
Summary: The power goes out and Zagreus is dying of boredom. Maybe Thanatos can help keep him busy?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Book to Cure Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' something I thought up :DD I have a lot of different Roommates!AU Thanzag prompts,,, so maybe I'll write those out in the future!

“GAME!”

Zagreus leaned back into the couch, sighing heavily as the television screen flashed to his character being in first place. Thanatos looked over at the TV, then back at Zagreus, and smiled softly.

“Won again?” He asked, to which Zagreus flashed a toothy grin.

“You know it!” Zagreus responded, sitting up straight and skipping through the stats of his game. He had been playing Smash for god knows how long, as Thanatos calmly read a book right by his side. He didn’t particularly enjoy playing games, but didn’t mind watching Zagreus do so from time to time. 

“Well, isn’t that nice,” Thanatos said, going back to his book. Zagreus was used to this kind of commentary, but still wanted to ask the same question every time he played a game.

“Would you like to try? It isn’t that hard! I’ll make sure to go easy on you… Somewhat,” Zagreus asked, a grin on his face.

“I’m fine just watching, thanks,” Thanatos said, flipping to the next page of his book seeming as uninterested as ever.

“Oh come on Than, just try it!” Zagreus pleaded. He began getting bored of playing by himself and just wanted Thanatos to at least try playing with him. He’d been stuck indoors ever since the rain started pouring down and he’d only had video games to keep him busy. He couldn’t understand how Thanatos could be so unfazed by boredom with the same book in his hands all day. 

“Zag, can’t you play online and find other people to play with?” Thanatos asked. He was right, Zagreus could very well do that and just be on his way. Yet here he was, giving Thanatos the same puppy dog eyes he always did.

“Please? It’ll be fun-” Zagreus was cut off by the sudden darkness that basked their living room, and then their whole apartment, in.

Both of the boys’ eyes grew wide, being the only very visible thing to the both of them. It had been raining pretty hard all day, but neither of them had expected their power to go out. Their curtains were drawn, only letting their lamps lighten up the room. Zagreus decided to get up and open up the curtains. It didn’t do much, seeing as it was already pretty late, but it let a bit of the moonlight filter through.

Zagreus stood by the window for a few moments, hands placed onto his hips. He sighed, he now had nothing to do. He could try forcing himself to sleep, but he wasn’t tired at all. Any other activity he wanted to do in the house required electricity, so that was a no go. And he was definitely not about to go out in the rain for a jog or anything. That would just be unpleasant, he thought.

Light shone from behind him, prompting him to turn around to figure out where it was coming from. Thanatos had taken out his phone, using its flashlight to continue reading his book. He was so calm reading his book, not being fazed at all by his surroundings. Typical of Than, Zagreus thought. 

Zagreus sat back down and sighed. He couldn’t think of anything to keep him busy. He began pestering Than, but that only got him so far. 

“Zag, stop it,” Thanatos said, now glaring at the boy. Zagreus flashed him a smile, which only made him roll his eyes in return.

“Than I’m so bored,” Zagreus said, dragging out his words.

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“Keep me busy.”

Thanatos sighed, flipping through several pages of his book at once. Zagreus looked at him in pure confusion. Thanatos had flipped back to the first page of his book and cleared his throat.

“What are you doing?” Zagreus asked, now looking up from Thanatos’ book to look him in the eyes.

“Keeping you busy. Would you rather die of boredom?”

Zagreus sat facing Thanatos as he began reading out his book to him. It didn’t seem too interesting to him at first, he was never really a book person. The more Thanatos read though, the more Zagreus became invested. Thanatos also had a very pleasant reading voice, keeping Zagreus interested in the story.

Time flew by quickly as Thanatos continued to read out the book. Zagreus was now sitting at the edge of the couch, still looking at Thanatos as he calmly flipped through the pages. He was so excited to know what would happen next, it almost shocked him. He first thought that this would make him even more bored, perhaps even sleepy, but it was the complete opposite. 

As he read out the next sentence, the lights in their apartment all turned on at once, making him stop reading.

“Oh,” Thanatos said, clearing his throat again, “Well, I expected the lights to be out for longer. Guess you can play your game now.”

“Wait, no,” Zagreus said, stopping Thanatos from closing his book, “You’re not just going to leave it off at that!”

“What do you mean?” Thanatos asked, giving Zagreus a confused look.

“You have to finish the book. Please,” Zagreus pleaded, “We’re almost done anyways, so why put it off?”

“You were actually interested in the story?” Thanatos asked in genuine shock.

“Yes!” Zagreus exclaimed, “It’s so enticing, not to mention your voice made it even more so.”

Thanatos sat in shock, his eyes wide as he looked at Zagreus in shock. He obviously wasn’t expecting that reaction from him. He has just thought of this as a way to spend some time, not something Zagreus would actually enjoy.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Zagreus asked.

“It’s nothing,” Thanatos said, opening the book back at the page they left off at and began reading again. They got through the book in a breeze.

“That was… amazing! I was not expecting that ending,” Zagreus said happily.

“Neither did I,” Thanatos said, closing the book for good and placing it on the table.

“We should do this more often!” Zagreus suggested, looking over to Thanatos.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do!” Zagreus exclaimed, “You have a really good taste in books, so I don’t doubt that the next one will be just as good.

Thanatos felt the blood rush to his cheeks, turning them a light shade of pink. He looked away, a smile forming on his face.

“What?” Zagreus said, letting out a soft chuckle.

“It’s nothing,” Thanatos said, a faint smile still on his face, “Say, why don’t we try playing that game of yours together?”

“Really? You’d play it with me?” Zagreus said. It was his turn to be shocked.

“Of course I would,” Thanatos said, grabbing the controllers from the table and handing one to Zagreus.


End file.
